Forever Darkness
by YusukeUrameshiVegeta
Summary: After someone steals a jewel from the deepest depths of Spirit World and escapes, both Demon and Spirit World come up missing. Can the team come together again and find the thief? Also who is this second Maziko that has appeared in Genkai's Temple?
1. The Mystic Boy

Chapter 1 – The Mystic Boy

A young man suddenly came running out of the highly guarded vault in Spirit World, in his hand was a gem he took from the vault. He quickly made his way from the vault area to Koenma's office, quickly blocking the door. "Damnit no… I was too close, there has to be a way out of this place!" The young man said yelling, that's when he spotted the mirror. He went up to it and touched it and saw it would take him to Living World. He thought for a minute as he heard the guards ramming the door, he quickly went through the portal.

The portal wasn't meant to be traveled by living beings, so it was some how a miracle when he popped out above Living World falling fast from the sky. He turn and knew he had to do something, he quickly held his hands out in front of him, releasing some energy to slow his falling, but it seemed to have no effect. He could see he was heading right for a temple as he attempted to stop himself again and again with the same effect. He went flying through the temple, hitting the ground very hard as the gem flew out of his hand and rolled down into a small hole in the floor.

The young man attempted to push himself up, but then realized he had neither the strength nor energy to do it, as he coughed up a lot of blood. He attempted to pick himself up again and fell flat on his face, this time, hitting his head hard enough to be out cold. Suddenly the door to the room he was in flew open as two people entered. One was the very young and beautiful Yukina, an Ice Apparition and the second was the famous psychic and warrior Genkai.

They both went toward this figure with the utmost care, not knowing if he was dangerous. After seeing the amount of blood coming from the young man, Genkai and Yukina quickly took him to a spare room and attempted to fix up his wounds. Upon removing one of his tatter pieces of clothing, Genkai saw the markings of the Maziko. "How is that possible? I thought Yusuke was the only heir Raizen left? We should get the others to come here," Genkai thought to herself. They quickly finished nursing the young man's wounds and then left him there to heal and sleep.

Genkai quickly sent word to the others to get to her temple as soon as they can. Little did she know in Demon World some of the best hunters in existence where gathering to hunt that same young man she just healed down. The hardest battle they faced would soon start unfolding and the young man was the key to a war that would take all three worlds into a total darkness if it was allowed.


	2. More Visitors

Chapter 2 – More Visitors

The young man laid on the ground, still out cold from the earlier events. During that time Genkai had gotten word to the others and they began to show up and look at the young man. Yusuke took real big interest since he had Maziko markings on his arms and chest, but as far as Yusuke knew, he was Razien's only heir. "Well how exactly did he get here and what is he?" Kurama asked as he looked at the young man.

"Well we do know he's part Maziko, but we don't know what else he is," Genkai said, looking at the others. "What do you mean what else? Are you trying to tell me he's half human and half Maziko like me grandma?" Yusuke said, mocking Genkai like usual. "No dimwit, I'm not saying that. But I will tell you this, he's half Maziko and something else, something more powerful then any of us in this room. I am not exactly sure what he is and trying to contact Spirit World hasn't had any luck. It's like the Spirit World is no longer there." Genkai said as she looked at Yusuke.

"Bingo!" They all turned there head as they heard that word and voice, they only knew one person who said that as they stepped outside and saw Botan or the Grim Reaper as some people called her. "What do you mean Bingo? How can Spirit World vanish?" Yusuke said looking at Botan. "Well, I am not quite sure, but neither Spirit nor Demon World is there anymore. It's like there is some type of barrier in place keeping people from traveling to or from them. But that's not the biggest problem, it seems some very powerful beings escaped to here." She said as she looked to Genkai and Yusuke.

"What do you mean powerful? We talking S-Class Demon powerful or what," Yusuke said while eyeing Botan carefully. "There is no class for these guys and they aren't demons. They look human but have tails. Of the two I saw, they seemed half human, but the others looked human but weren't. I feel a power similar to them close by, but it's also got demon energy with it." Botan said while blinking, unsure why she would be feeling that same type of power here at Genkai's temple.

"Well that must be coming from our guest. Follow me," Genkai ordered as she lead them inside and showed them the young man with Maziko markings as suddenly they where surprised by a tail waving in the air. "What in the hell is that Grandma? Maziko's don't have tails!" Yusuke shouted at her, while eyeing the tail. "That's the same type of tail the other guys I saw had. Maybe he knows them!" Botan said while looking at the young man.

Suddenly the temple was rocked by explosions as older man landed and looked around. "Are you sure he's here? I don't have time for you to be wrong Namek." The older man yelled to the Green Guy floating in the air. "He's here Vegeta, I can feel him, but I also feel three strong powers, one similar to his." The Green man said while looking at Vegeta. "Well then Piccolo I guess we get to have a fight, but we have to hurry and find that gem, the other world is unreachable and killing the others multiple times isn't going to keep them down long." Vegeta said as he suddenly sees people run out of the temple and look at them.

Yusuke eyed the guy on the ground in front of him, then the one in the air, before realizing the one in the air was green. "Whatever business you have here isn't wanted. So leave now, got it?" Yusuke said looking at them both. "Listen kid, move it before I destroy you ok? I don't have time for smart mouth kids who think they are the shit." Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. "I will show you smart mouth! Spirit Gun!" Yusuke yelled as he fired a huge blast toward Vegeta who fired a Ki blast at it as struggling to stop it. After fighting with it for a few minutes, Vegeta was finally able to force the Spirit Gun into the air and toward space.

"Man kid, you got some power. But not enough I'm afraid." Vegeta said looking at Yusuke. Yusuke stood there in shock and thought: "Who in the hell is this guy, he was able to take my Spirit Gun and redirect it towards the sky." Kurama then stepped forward and spoke, "Let me have a try! Rose Whip!" His rose whip appeared in his hand as he began to swing it towards Vegeta who was barely able to dodge each swing.

"Vegeta, I think we should retreat for now. We are out numbered here." Piccolo said eyeing the others as Vegeta dodged Kurama's whip. "Your right," Vegeta said as he flew in the air and took off away from there at top speed with Piccolo as Kurama watched them both. "They wanted our guest for some reason, and they don't smell human. Maybe when our guest wakes up he can explain this." Kurama said as he walked inside with the others.


	3. Attempted Escape

Chapter 3 – Attempted Escape

As day slowly turned into night as discussion on what to do about the guest and the guys that came to the temple earlier rages on. "Well, it would appear we are majorly outclassed here. I mean Kurama's Rose Whip and my Spirit Gun meant nothing to them, if they can block our most powerful moves and attacks what exactly can we do?" Yusuke said while eyeing Genkai.

"Sorry, I don't have all the answers. I only know that the kid laying in the other room will be really important in the upcoming days. I wonder how he got here in the first place," Genkai said while she focused on the problem at hand. "Before I came here, I heard about a break-in at Spirit World. The person broke into the same vault that the shadow items where in." Botan said softly while leaning against the wall.

"But it doesn't look like he came with any shadow items. Is there anything else in that vault worth stealing?" Yusuke asked while looking at Botan. While they sat in another room discussing this, the young man slowly sat up and looked around, feeling the bandages on him. "Where am I? How did I get here?" He thought while looking around. He quickly and quietly stood up and walked outside a door and made his way down a small walkway while leaning on the wall for support.

As he got ready to round the corner, the young Yukina was also coming around the corner carrying a bowl of water. They ran smack into each other as she suddenly screamed in surprise and he took off quickly down another hall to get away. The others quickly came to her, trying to find the source of the scream and why. The young man kept running down the hallways, as he got more lost and felt sick. "This isn't good, my powers aren't back yet and they have been here. Hopefully the people in this temple will keep them busy long enough to get away. I can't even transform…" He thought as he kept walking down the paths.

Soon he found himself in the garden of the temple as he walked around, his eyes starting to close heavily from needing rest. "I must get to a safe place away from them all, and then find the jewel. But it could have fell anywhere," he thinks as he walks a few more feet, before falling flat on his face out cold in the garden. But as he fell out cold, a demon stepped out of the shadows and walked toward him, he was on a mission to kill the young man and now he had his chance.

The demon quickly brought his weapon down to strike him, but then his weapon fell to the ground as the demon's head rolled on the ground next to his weapon. As the others ran into the garden, they saw the outline of the demon being beheaded by non-other then Hiei. "Worthless piece of low level trash, trying to make a kill when the guy is in no shape, but I would like to know why those other people are after him and if it has anything to do with both Demon and Spirit World being unreachable." Hiei said eyeing the others, expecting an answer.

"Well we all want answers Hiei, but I image that stunt our friend here just pulled, took all the energy he got from resting out of him. But he made it this far on just fumes it seems. I think he's most likely more powerful then a few S-Class demons. The others seemed able to match S-Class demons without breaking a sweat. So they may be way stronger then we ever thought was possible. I do know this, he's Half-Maziko and whatever else he is, may look human but is much stronger." Genkai says, while looking at all the others before motioning to Yusuke, to carry their guest back to his resting place.

After walking for a few minutes, Yusuke places the young man back to where he was before his escape as everyone sits down to talk. "If the others who were after him are just as strong as us and not breaking a sweat, I think that proves we need to become stronger ourselves," Kurama said while looking at the others. But while they where talking, the young man opened his eyes just abit and looked around, trying to figure out a new plan of escape and the only person who saw this was Botan.

"Well Grandma, you up for training a half-demon, a full demon, and a fox? Also not to mention the idiot when he shows up here," Yusuke said with a grin on his face. "Well why not dimwit? You all need to be stronger to guard against them, but you know none of you are part of the Spirit Detective stuff anymore." Genkai said eyeing them all, then spoke again, "So why are you all going to fight? Is it to protect or to test your strength?" Hiei just grunted before speaking, "Well testing strength is always wise, plus there are things here we need to protect I believe." The others nodded, as Genkai stood up and walked out with Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama following her, leaving Botan and Yukina all alone with their guest.


End file.
